A Lost Life
by slvrstarburst
Summary: BromxOC. Brom's lost love comes back into his life. He's still in love with her but she may have moved on. Eragon watches his mentor struggle. Brom once again becomes the dragon rider he once was.
1. Chapter 1

A Lost Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of its characters or plot.

Note: Brom still has his dragon. It will be revealed as to where his dragon is soon. Also dragon riders have a special connection with each other. They, if they chose so to do, can talk amongst each other. Remember, if they so chose. This story starts right before the venture Eragon goes out on to save Arya and before Brom reveals his identity as a dragon rider. Also I will warn you that this will follow the movie more often because unfortunately I can not remember all of the details of the book, nor the way everything happened.

Chapter 1

Please Read and Review.

Brom and Eragon rode away from Carvahall and towards the Beor Mountains. Both were in a hurry and the latter finally knew what his role was to be. Eragon was angry. Unhappy. There are thousands of words that could describe the pain he felt as he realized that he would never go back to the simple life he once held. No longer would he wake up in the morning and see his uncle and his cousin, Roran. Eragon despised himself. He was the cause of all the trouble. Not only did he feel that he caused the death of his uncle but also he felt responsible for the wound that Saphira gained while they were fighting the Ra'zac. Brom watched as Eragon persecuted himself. He watched and understood the pain, but knew that any words of comfort that he could give would mean nothing. Brom knew that Eragon still did not trust him. How could he blame the boy? To appear suddenly and take Eragon away from his home and from his uncle's body.

Brom stopped and looked at the sun. He patted his horse's head and got off. "It's getting late. We'll stop here for the night."

Eragon listened to Brom's words and without question he started to help Brom make camp. "Should I call Saphira?"

Brom stood up from his position on the ground. He sighed and looked at Eragon. "It would be good to do so, as she is wounded."

Eragon turned around and looked at the sky. As Eragon called Saphira, Brom reminisced. His own dragon, Saphira, was far away. He left her behind. Although she was far away, he knew he left her in good hands. Saphira was with Raissa and her dragon, Tiamat. Raissa. She was and still is the love of his life. He missed her to no ends, but that horrible argument they had. He had said those words of hate so foolishly. He was a fool and an idiot that night. He didn't even stop when he saw her tears. He left her and everything he held precious for something as stupid as revenge. He regretted everything but knew that what happened could never be changed.

As he had these thoughts, Saphira swooped in from above. Brom realized this and stood up. "Eragon. Your duty is to reach the Varden alive. You are the only one who may be able to help us free ourselves from Galbatorix."

Eragon turned around to look at Brom. "Before we talk of duty, shall we talk about truth?" Eragon looked at Brom with an icy stare.

Brom at the moment was confused. "Truth? What are you talking about, boy?"

Eragon took a couple steps forward and grabbed Brom's right hand. He took a knife and cut the cloth that his palm from plain sight. Once the cloth was cut, the _Gedwëy Ignasia_ could be clearly seen. Eragon smiled. "Dragon Rider."

Brom ripped his hand out of Eragon's relaxed grip and walked away. "Not anymore."

Eragon, his curiosity getting the better of him asked, "Where's your dragon?"

Brom turned around. "Dead."

Eragon grew silent. Saphira looked shocked. "What happened?" asked Eragon.

Brom's face fell. "We were betrayed by a fellow dragon rider by the name of Morzan. He led the Forsworn. I killed him and I took his sword, Zar'roc," showing Eragon the sword. Eragon need not know the truth right now. Too many questions will be asked that I can not, will not, answer.

Eragon realized that the time was not right for Brom to tell him fully of the past. Both went to sleep; only Eragon felt more trusting in Brom. Brom felt guiltier. He did not like lying to the boy, but he would not face the past any earlier until he met her. Until he knew he had to.

In the early hours of the morning, Eragon was up and packing. "Where are you going?" asked Brom.

Eragon continued packing. "I'm going to save Arya."

Brom's face fell. "How do you know that name?" He demanded.

"She came to me in a dream. She's been kept prisoner by Durza. I'm going." Eragon got up and started walking toward Saphira.

Brom stood up quickly. "No. I can't let you do that. Arya would give her life easily to ensure your safety to the Varden."

Eragon got on Saphira. "No! Your shame is not mine. I will save her! Saphira!"

Saphira against Brom's and her own wishes flew toward the prison of where Arya and Durza resided. Eragon trusted Brom but felt that he must go and save Arya. Her enchanting beauty spellbound him. He was hers the moment he saw her in his dreams. Soon both Saphira and Eragon reached their destination. They waited until nightfall.

Saphira looked at Eragon. "Eragon, don't you think you are rushing this? Don't you think you should reconsi-"

Eragon looked at Saphira with pleading eyes. "Saphira, please. I don't want this from you or Brom. Please just help me."

Saphira stood up. "I hope you ready then." Eragon smiled and got ready. He dressed himself up in a cloak and appeared like a beggar. 

Eragon walked into the prison undetected. He was lucky so far. A soldier peered at him for a moment, but Eragon was able to act adequately enough to pass as a beggar. The soldier soon went back to his duties. Eragon secretly was able to slip past the guards and soon was able to find Arya. The moment he found her, he was once again spellbound by her beauty. "Arya" he whispered.

Arya was jolted awake. "Who are you?" she asked.

Eragon smiled foolishly. "Don't you remember? I am Eragon, the dragon rider."

Arya's face fell. "No! You should not have come! Leave!" Arya whispered. Her face filled with fright.

Eragon was confused. "What?"

"It's too late. Finally, I have you, Eragon, dragon rider." said an ominous voice from behind Eragon. Eragon whipped around and faced the owner of the voice. There stood an evil man, if it even was a man. His face was deathly pale, with blood on the sides of his mouth. He wore nothing but red and his eyes too were blood red. His hair long with a sinister smile plastered on his face. His eyes were sunken in and looked almost as though if he were dead. "Durza." Eragon whispered.

Durza smiled. "Ah. So the boy knows of me. I must say, I expected more."

Eragon grew angry. "You! You killed my uncle!" Eragon hissed through clenched teeth.

Durza stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Eragon followed and drew his sword. His eyes were filled with rage. "Well I don't have all day." With these words, Durza used his magic to send rocks at Eragon. Eragon using the muscles and training to good use was able to evade all the rocks. He rolled and deflected the rocks with his sword.

"Good." Durza slithered right before he sent another round.

This time Eragon decided to use magic. He used magic but his strength started to wane. He dropped his sword. At this rate, Eragon would die soon. "A young sorcerer? Do you already feel your strength being sapped?" Durza smirked at the sight in front of him. He once again called on his magic and the spear lying next to him rose into the air. Durza looked at Eragon once more before lifting his hand. The spear flew straight at Eragon. Eragon watched as the spear came to him. There was no time for fear. Eragon accepted it. There was nothing he could do.

"Get out of the way!" yelled a gruff voice from the side. Brom had jumped out in front of Eragon and the spear embedded itself within Brom's chest. "No!" cried Eragon.

Eragon in his anger picked up Brom's fallen sword and threw it, point first at Durza which he deflected easily. "You'll have to do much better than that." Durza replied before being hit in the head by an arrow. Brom had pulled the spear out of his chest. Breathing hard, Brom said to Eragon, "Get out of here! Leave!" Brom pushed Eragon away.

"No! I won't leave without you." Eragon yelled. Arya followed as all three left the hallway. The guards were coming fast. Eragon called for Saphira. As they reached an open room, Saphira came crashing down. Eragon helped Brom and Arya onto Saphira's back. He, himself, got on and yelled, "Go Saphira!" Saphira was able to take flight. Through clouds of arrows, Saphira was able to get all three to safety.

Saphira landed in a small clearing in the forest. Eragon jumped off of Saphira's back the moment she landed. He hurried to get Brom off of Saphira and on to the ground. Arya helped as they got Brom into a more comfortable position and Eragon started a fire. Arya sat and laid Brom's head on her lap, hoping to comfort him. He was unconscious. Eragon not knowing what to do, blaming himself, sat watching the fire. Time passed slowly when Arya called out to Eragon. "Eragon! Brom's awake!"

Eragon scrambled to his feet and got over to Brom as quickly as possible. "Brom. Brom! I'm sorry."

Brom looked over to him and spoke with much strain. "Durza. Durza."

Eragon replied quickly. "Durza's dead. He's dead. I shot him in the head."

Brom shook his head. "You can only kill a shade if you stab him in the heart." He smiled, but suddenly moaned.

Eragon grew even more worried. Tears soon started to well up. "Brom! No! I'm sorry. I can't… I can't do this without you! I need you."

Brom smiled at Eragon. "No Eragon. It is I who has always needed you. Here, Eragon. Take Zar'roc." Brom handed Zar'roc to Eragon.

Eragon took the sword from Brom. "I won't let this happen." Eragon stretched out his hand over Brom's wound. "Waisse heill!" Eragon's hand glowed and light, pure light, spilt over Brom's chest. Eragon's face soon contorted and the light faded. Brom smiled.

"That's the spirit. One part brave, three parts fool." Eragon's tears spilt over his face. Both sat in silence, when suddenly rustling was heard. Eragon's head perked up. He got to his feet and grabbed Zar'roc. "Who goes there?"

A figure cloaked in black stepped out of the shadows. There stood a woman dressed in some sort of a uniform. It was completely black and she wore riding boots. Her top was a tight suit jacket that had looked similar to Brom's. The front overlapped each other and had two rows of buttons down the front. Although it was similar to Brom's, the collar area looked similar to a suit. It showed a white, crisp y-shirt and a silk tie, black with silver stripes. The jacket also was not the normal length all around. In the front it ended at her waist, while in the back it continued until mid thigh. She wore black pants that were not too tight but not loose. A belt could be seen. It was black; as was the rest of her outfit, but the buckle was silver and had a crest engraved into it. She also wore black gloves. The woman herself was of medium height about five foot six. She had hair that was black but was accented with highlights that blended into her hair so well that you could see the black blend in perfectly with the golden strands. Her hair was an array of colors. Black, brown, gold. Simply one word could be used, beautiful. She had side bangs and the hair was an inch or two longer than shoulder length. Her body was petite, yet had all the necessary curves. Her face. She was beautiful. She had big brown eyes; it gave her an Asian look. She had full lips that were tinted pink. She wore no makeup. It would have been a shame if she did. A natural beauty.

Eragon eased up his stance and lowered his guard. He was stunned by the presence of her. A sharp but kind voice came from the woman. "Never lower your guard. You have no idea who I am. It's fortunate that I am an ally." She walked forward, more into the light of the fire. "I am Raissa, a dragon rider. I have come to help you on your journey…" Her voice faded as she saw Brom on the ground.

Her face broke its calm exterior and she ran to Brom's side. She saw the wound and asked, "What happened?"

Brom smiled at Raissa. "I see you still wear the uniform." He chuckled.

Raissa gave him a small smile and took the gloves off. Holding her right hand over Brom's wound, she cast a healing spell. Pure light was once again spilt over Brom's chest, but it did not fade nor waver. After a while, the light faded. Raissa removed her hand, and closely inspected the wound. It was gone. Only a small scar remained. She looked back to Brom and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep." she whispered. Brom gave her the smallest of smiles and then closed his eyes.

Raissa stood up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. She looked up to find Eragon. "What happened?" Eragon sat down and motioned for her to sit with him. Raissa took the offered seat and listened as Eragon retold the story.

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A Lost Life

A Lost Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of its characters or plot.

Chapter 2

Please Read and Review

The sun crept over the hilltops. It was in the early hours of the morning. Raissa watched the sunrise while leaning against a tree. She looked over and saw the innocent faces of all three travelers. Eragon slept peacefully. Arya slept as an elf would. She was perfect, flawless, but that was expected of an elf. The creases caused by worry and stress on Brom's face were somewhat gone as he slept. The years had not been kind on him, but he looked considerably younger as he slept. She turned from their faces and walked a little ways to a larger clearing. Three dragons slept there. Saphira, Tiamat, and Saphira (Brom's Dragon) lay together. Saphira, Brom's dragon, her coat was black just like Tiamat except Tiamat had designs on his coat in silver while Saphira had hers in blue. Both dragons were bigger in size compared to Eragon's dragon, Saphira.

Raissa soon returned and started breakfast.

She had just finished and went back to watching the forest when Brom awoke. Brom watched Raissa from behind. She was beautiful. The wind blew her hair a little bit. It looked so soft. He longed to touch her. He longed to hold her to him. He didn't understand the extent of how much he missed her until that moment. He was lost as to how to approach her but the mere presence of her drove him crazy. She was right there. She was within his reach but he knew that he could not just come and continue their relationship like nothing had ever happened. Brom cursed the world and himself for giving up something so precious. Raissa had him wrapped around her finger. She didn't know but Brom realized after being so long from her had caused his desire for her to grow.

Brom smiled as Raissa looked at him. "Raissa." he whispered.

Raissa averted her gaze. "It's been a while since you've said my name."

Brom took hold of Raissa's hand. He remembered how small her hand was. Her entire body used to fit perfectly with his. Her hand fit perfectly in his. "Raissa, I must tell you. Those years ago, when we had that terrible argument, I never was able to say I'm sorry. Raissa, I truly am sorry. I never should have left like that. Please forgive me."

Raissa smiled and looked up into Brom's eyes. Brom could see the tears forming and mentally hit himself. He never wanted her to cry, he never wanted to cause her pain or let another cause pain. He wanted to protect her but he failed long ago.

"Brom, I would have never been able to go on if I didn't forgive you. I forgave you long ago, but we can't just start up again like nothing happened. Our relationship didn't go on, but time did. Things have changed, time has too."

Brom's face fell. He knew that this would happen but it didn't stop him from holding onto a small glimmer of hope. Raissa looked up at his face and continued. "Brom, I just don't think this is the time for relationships. We have a duty to do. Eragon must be trained. Our…" Raissa sighed. "Love didn't last the last time we were put through war. It brought me pain, Brom. I can not, will not go through it again. I'm sorry." Raissa looked away.

Brom saw the far away and pained look in her eyes. He took her chin and turned her face to look back once more at him. "If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I never should have given you up for something as idiotic as revenge. I should have never left you. Your love didn't falter. You were there for me till the end. It was I that failed you. I didn't deserve you, Raissa. I still don't…"

Raissa brought her hand up to Brom's mouth to silence him. "No Brom, we failed each other. I wasn't any better, but I don't regret anything. If I was given the choice to do it over again, I would have done exactly the same thing." Both looked at each other with different expressions. Brom looked at Raissa with relief and thanks while Raissa looked at him with a thousand different emotions. Love? Relief? Anger? Sadness? All could be a plausible answer. Too many were played in here eyes. Too many to decide on. A tear rolled down her cheeks, Brom stepped closer to Raissa and kissed the tear. He could taste the salty water entering his mouth. He couldn't stop. He had missed her so much. Brom kissed her gently on the lips savoring the taste of her. She responded to him. They kissed gently, not daring to go any deeper. Soon Brom broke the kiss and held Raissa close to him. He savored the moment. The words exchanged before confirmed his fears. These moments would come rarely if at all. He wondered how he could have let her go back then. He loved the way she felt against him. How he seemed to envelop her entire body. Her body must have been made to fit his body. Her hair smelled of honey and vanilla. A smell that brought back so many memories. Most good, some bad. He absolutely loved the smell. He loved everything about her. Her voice, her hair, her hands, her body, but most importantly who she was. A beautiful girl is just that. Beautiful no more no less. But Raissa was more than just a beautiful girl to him. She was the missing half of him. She completed him. She cared for him. She was there when he lost it all. And that's why he was still in love with her.

Both stood like this for a moment. Wishing that time would stop but knowing that it wouldn't. Raissa finally broke the embrace. She smiled at him. "That was worth it too." Brom smiled.

Raissa's face lightened up. "Ah! I brought our dragons here, but I don't want you to see Saphira yet. You're a mess! It's a good thing I packed those clothes for you."

Brom stood there confounded as he watched Raissa find a small bag. "You brought Saphira?"

Raissa threw the bag at him. "Of course I did. I wasn't about to leave her alone and how was I supposed to catch you three on horseback? Now hurry up and wash. There's a hot spring over there. Don't forget to shave that beard! You're only forty for god's sake. I know for a fact that your hair is not that color."

Brom smiled and started walking. "You always thought of everything."

Raissa smiled back at him. "If I didn't, who would?" She giggled.

A few minutes after Brom left, Eragon awoke. Groggy from the sleep, he yawned. "Morning, Eragon." Raissa greeted Eragon.

Eragon stretched and walked over to sit down with Raissa near the fire. "Morning. Where's Brom?" Eragon asked searching the clearing for Brom.

Raissa smiled. "I told that he was unbelievably dirty and made him take a bath." Eragon chuckled and shook his head. "So… Arya told me about the past you and Brom shared."

Raissa smiled. "Ah. So you're aware. And?"

Eragon became uneasy but then suddenly a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Brom? I'd say you deserve more. You're too beautiful for a man like him."

Raissa burst out laughing. "Really? Now I'm curious. Well then, who, may I ask, would be suited to your standards?"

Eragon smirked. "Well, I must say it would be hard to decide, but there's a certain man in this certain place. He's undeniably attractive, suave, and has great hair. Not to mention strong." Eragon raised an eyebrow and flexed.

Raissa was hunched over laughing. A tear ran down her cheek. Eragon watched the spectacle grinning. "Nah. I was just kidding."

Raissa calmed down and handed him a plate of food. Eragon smelled the air. "Mmm. Smells amazing. Much better than Brom's." Eragon took a bite of his food. Raissa watched with a smile on her face.

Author's Note:

"Never Say Goodbye" by Bon Jovi was the inspiration for this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reads this story! You see I absolutely need encouragement to finish a story or else I'll move on and start a new story without finishing the old one. So thanks!

_spazzysassyangel: _Brom should have lived. He died so early!

_Shunning Reality: _Thanks so much! :D You brightened my day.


End file.
